Old Man Rogers
Old Man Rogers is a MCU movie created by Valeyard6282. It sees the return of Chris Evans as Captain America in a "Logan" inspired movie. © Valeyard6282 2018. ---- Synopsis Captain Rogers died decades ago. His soul says otherwise. Death doesn't suit the Captain without a country, and he's not happy at what's growing within the US Government. Plot Marine One ''' We see Marine One, Marine Two, and Marine Three flying over the Potomac. We see a shot of the interior of Marine One. President Wilson Osborn sits in a white leather seat in the green and white helicopter. Osborn is wearing a black suit and has short and curly grey hair. Marines in dress uniform sit by him, as do secret service agents. The leader of the secret service agents is Jake Oh- Osborn's main bodyguard. Jake is South Korean and has short, slicked back black hair. We see the copters flying over Theodore Roosevelt Island- where the Triskelion- SHIELD headquarters- once stood. It was demolished along with much of the US capitol when Insight Helicarriers were brought down onto the city. Where it once stood stands The Vault. The Vault is a massive complex that is headquarters of the Enterprise of Mandatory Proceedings and Incursion Restraint Execution- better known as EMPIRE, the new answer to a world peacekeeping organization. With no ties back to Hydra, the US founders hoped EMPIRE would be untouchable from rogue virus organizations like Hydra was to SHIELD. The Vault looks like the comic book Triskelion- three massive connected complexes, that meet to form a base from which a massive glass skyscraper shoots off from, with a large lobby connected beneath. A massive bridge connects The Vault to the mainland, with the opposite side being dominated by a huge heliport. Marine One is flying in the center with Marine Two and Marine Three flanking it from slightly behind. Marine Two pulls forward, parallel to Marine One. Marine Two releases it's first load of flares, that cascade into Marine One in a blast of fire. Marine One is pushed out of control, and its rotors slice through the air and into the side of Marine Three. We see a shot inside Marine Three as blades slice through the copter as if it was made of butter, the blade misting blood into the air as it dices through Marines as well as through President of the Senate Earl Angstrom. Marine Three breaks apart and falls into the wooded island below. Marine One is rolling through the air as Osborn is flung through the vehicle. One side of Marine One is smoldering in flames as result of Marine Two's flares. This is an attempt on President Osborn's life. Marine Two unleashes another wave of flares towards Marine One. One flare slams through the cockpit, incinerating the pilot. A few flares hit the body of the already flaming aircraft, but most of them hit the rotors, sending the chopper spiraling through the air, heading straight towards the Potomac, as the fuselage and rotors burn in red hot flames.We see the interior of the smoky Marine One, flames licking the walls as the passengers are flung through out the chopper. Most of the secret service is killed by the deadly flames in an effort to protect Osborn. Jake and Osborn are flung into a non-burning corner of the aircraft. They are the only people to survive except for another armed Marine. Osborn looks out the window and sees the Potomac rushing towards them. The Marine points his M1 Garand at Jake and Osborn. Jake cries out. "NO!" Jake holds his hand out as a green armored hand materializes around his palm. It is a black and green variation of the Bleeding Edge armor used by Tony Stark decades ago in the Infinity War. It is known as War Machine Mk. V. A black-trimmed repulser forms as Jake fires a concussion blast at the assassin. The Marine staggers and drops his rifle as his ears, and the audio are consumed by ringing from the blast. We see a glowing red diamond-like shape seeping light through Jake's black suit. Jake rips open his shirt, revealing a red version of the Bleeding Edge Reactor Tony wore. He dematerializes his repulser and pulls the reactor off of his chest. He rips open Osborn's shirt and straps the reactor onto the President. Osborn is freaking out but Jake hushes him. "Mister President! This is an attempt on your life! You have to get out of here!" Jake roars over the noise of the burning helicopter, only seconds away from hitting the river. Jake roughly breaks the emergency door open and roughly grabs Osborn by the shoulders and pushes him next to the open window. Osborn tries to protest what Jake is about to do. "I'm sorry Mister President." Jake punches Osborn in the chest, forcefully activating the War Machine armor. The impact pushes Osborn out of Marine One, the Potomac mere feet below. We see in slow motion the green and black armor materialize over Osborn's body. We see a first person shot of Osborn falling- back first- through the air in slow motion. We see- still in first person- the mask materialize over Osborn's face as Marine One breaks apart into fiery chunks of molten steel. Normal speed returns as Osborn is plunged underwater as he hits the waters of the Potomac. Third person view returns as we see a distant shot of Osborn falling to the bottom of the river in Jake's armor, as fiery chunks of molten metal sizzle as they crash into the river- chunks of Marine One. '''Picking Off The Cabinet The scene cuts to Marine Two flying over the Vault. Soldiers start jumping out of it, dressed in camouflage field gear with black ski masks. They are holding assault rifles and they deploy parachutes and land all over the island- on The Vault, on the heliport, on the bridge, in the woods- everywhere. They land and start shooting members of secret service, as well as cabinet members. Through a montage of the soldiers assaulting The Vault, we have seen almost all the members of the cabinet being assassinated. Before every assassination, we see a shot of the cabinet member and text that shows us their name and position. We see Secretary of the Treasury Niles Nordstrom being driven on the bridge in an armored limo. He looks forward and sees one of the soldiers standing on the bridge- in the middle of the road. The soldier is holding a tactical crossbow. The soldier fires a bolt at the car. The bolt shoots though the front of the car and into the engine. Nothing happens and there is silence. Then the front of the limo erupts in fire and explodes, sending the car into a turnover, which lands it upside down, skidding down the asphalt. It grinds to a halt, and through a shattered window, Niles rolls out, resting his hands on asphalt peppered with broken glass. Niles pulls himself away from the burning car. The soldier is no where to be seen. Niles looks around in a panic. He looks back at the remains of the limo. He sees a grappling hook line embed itself into the wall of the car. In a panic, Niles spins around and sees a ziplining soldier rushing towards him, firing a crossbow bolt through his chest. The soldier lands, detaches the zipline cable from his belt and walks towards The Vault. We see Secretary of Education Todd Carson looking out a window from within The Vault. He sees the soldiers shooting people. The camera focuses on the glass and we see the reflection of one of the soldiers behind him. Todd sees it and spins around, only to get the bladed edge of a combat hammer sliced across his throat. Todd collapses, dead, and the soldier stands there, a line of fresh blood across his chest. The scene cuts to Attorney General Dick Murray witnessing the killing of Gail Runciter- Secretary of Housing and Urban Development- and Rico sprints around a corner of one of the sectors of The Vault. He looks behind his shoulder in a panic constantly, and when he is looking behind him, he trips and falls onto the sidewalk. He gets up to see a soldier run towards him, aiming his assault rifle sideways, that shoots him dead. The scene cuts to Secretary of Homeland Security Rico Santana walking down the sidewalk as a projectile slams into a car next to him, before exploding, sending shrapnel everywhere and blowing Rico across the street and into a parking meter. He groans and pulls himself up and sees a soldier walking towards him, spraying an assault rifle. Rico is tackled out of the way by a secret service agent who gets shot and killed. Rico- who is behind a building column- sees the pistol lying in the bloody jacket of the agent. Rico cautiously reaches to the body and grabs the weapon and he cocks it and waits. The soldier runs towards Rico, but Rico aims around the corner and shoots the soldier, who collapses. A crossbow bolt whizzes past Rico's head and he spins around looking for the shooter. The distraction allows the soldier- not dead- to reach over Rico's shoulder and slit his throat. The scene cuts to Secretary of State Sally Blevins walking through a skywalk between two divisions of The Vault. She is flanked by a secret service agent. Around the corner in the next building they see a soldier peek around the corner and rolls a smoke grenade, which spews dark grey smoke. The agent draws his pistol and tells Sally to take cover. She crouches down and tries to see through the smoke. She can barely see the agent and she hears him yelp and collapse. She hears something rolling towards her but she can't tell what it is until it is under her feet. It is a grenade. She screams and jumps as the explosive goes off, shattering a pane on the skywalk. Cast *Steve Rogers- Chris Evans *William Burnside- Ryan Phillippe *David Rickford- Adan Canto *Benny "Bowman" Barrett- Sean William Scott *August "Hammer" Hoss- Ken Duken *Karl Lantern- David Giuntoli *Director G.W. Bridge- Gerald McRaney *Edgar Lascombe- Mark Harmon *Otto Vermis- Tom Wilkinson *Secret Service Jake Oh- Daniel Dae Kim *President Wilson Osborn- William Hope *Vice President Pete Shrike- Jeffery Tambor *President of the Senate Earl Angstrom- Johnathan LaPaglia *Secretary of State Sally Blevins- Margo Martindale *Secretary of the Treasury Niles Nordstrom- Paulo Costanzo *Secretary of Defense Rigby Fallon- Scott Cohen *Attorney General Dick Murray- Richard Thomas *Secretary of the Interior Kirby Martell- Patricia Clarkson *Secretary of Agriculture Jeffery Simon- David Andriole *Secretary of Commerce Ashton Berger- Chad WiIllett *Secretary of Labor Ken Avery- Paulo Costanzo *Secretary of Health and Human Services Sam Postal- Colm Meaney *Secretary of Housing and Urban Development Gail Runciter- Alicia Coppola *Secretary of Transportation Dwight Stanford- Barry Holland *President, Secretary of Energy, and Designated Survivor John Howard- Steve Zahn *Secretary of Education Todd Carson- Ethan Phillips *Secretary of Veterans Affairs Shannon Lawrence- Bronwen Smith *Secretary of Homeland Security Rico Santana- Carlos Ponce Category:Movies Trivia * Rogers shares some visual similarities to Nick Fury from the 616 universe. * The Soul Stone is responsible for Roger's resurrection. * The Illuminati has fallen and the Infinity Stones are under safeguard by The Watchers. * Karl's last name is a reference to Tactical Force's resemblance to the Iron Lantern- a crossover between Green Lantern and Iron Man. * The costumes Burnside where are the Secret Empire Captain America costume, the Militant costume, and the Grand Director MCU fanon armor. * In the comics, G.W. Bridge was a Director of SHIELD.. * In the comics, Otto Vermis is a count and was leader of Hydra for a time. * In the comics, Edgar Lascombe founds Hydra Four and is Supreme Hydra- their ultimate leader. * The appearance of the new Triskelion greatly resembles its comic-book counterpart. * In the comics, David Rickford was once Captain America. * The names of the cabinet members are references to SHIELD agents. * In the comics, Jake Oh is one to take the mantle of War Machine. * EMPIRE is an original organization for the film. Early in development; STAKE and Enclave were possible candidates for SHIELD's replacement. * In the comics, The Vault is SHIELD's supermax prison. * In the comics, Bowman uses bow and arrows, but in the MCU, he uses a crossbow to avoid making him a direct copy of Hawkeye. Category:Valeyard6282 Category:MCU Movies Category:MCU (Valeyard6282) Movies